Who Needs a Hero? Give me Villains!
by Shadowlover9
Summary: Throughout the history of Hyrule, the land had always been saved by Link, the Goddess's Hero. But not this time. As Hyrule is invaded by an evil greater than ever before, an earthling girl is summoned to save the land. Yet she won't be alone. In order to defeat this evil, she must acquire the help of four of Hyrule's greatest enemies. After all, who needs a hero?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone ^-^! This is just a random idea that just popped in my mind so I decided to make a story out of it ;) I must warn you, it doesn't really have a plan and stuff so I can't really guarantee that it will be good (or that I won't randomly discontinue it) ;p As for the discontinuation of Sacred Bow (for any of you who are wondering), well… let's be honest here, it sucked. Anyways, enjoy!**

Layla

"Finally the day is over!"  
I opened the door to my room and flopped on my bed, dropping my backpack in the process. Today's classes were just exhausting. I know this is university and all but honestly! I looked at my watch. It marked 5:15 pm. I got up and stretched before heading towards my desk. There, I picked up my 3DS case and flopped back on my bed. I pulled out the system and rummaged through my games. I quickly found the game I was looking for and inserted it in my console. There was nothing like a good Zelda game to relax after a hard day at school. I turned on the DS and selected the game. Soon, the familiar music was playing while a clip of Link riding Epona across Hyrule Fields played on the upper screen. Sure, this wasn't the original Ocarina of Time but it was better than nothing. I tapped the bottom screen and selected normal mode. I was expecting the file selection screen to appear, but it never did. Both screens of the DS were pitch black and the music had stopped. Odd. I checked the power light of the console. After all, the battery could've died on me. The light was on and glowing blue, showing that the DS was fully charged. So it meant that the game had frozen. Great. I sighed deeply. At least I hadn't started to play yet. As I was about to press the Home button the screen changed. A speech bubble was on the upper screen with only one word.  
"'Help!' That's weird." I said.  
I pressed the A button and the message changed. "You are the only one who can save us!" It said. Was this some sort of new feature? I never heard about it, and I'm pretty sure that someone would've mentioned it on the internet if something like that happened to them. This was just weird. Even so, it piqued my curiosity. I was curious to know what would happen. I pressed the A button again. The message was now: "Please, help us!" I looked at the touch screen and noticed the yes and no options. Lead by my curiosity, I picked "yes". The screen became black. I waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. With a sigh, I decided to close the console. My finger was hovering over the power button when the top screen flashed white. The previously black screen now showed some sort of tunnel that seemed to lead inside the game. The screen was becoming brighter by the second and the tunnel was...wait, what? The tunnel was expanding out of the screen towards me! I dropped my DS and backed away to the opposite wall of my room. How was that even possible? The tunnel was still expanding and bright light filled my room. I was stuck; the door was past the bed and my room was on the second floor. If I were to attempt leaving, I would either fall to my death, or I would get in contact with the tunnel, and God knows what will happen if I touch that thing. It was hopeless. My room was becoming so bright that I couldn't see past my nose. In a flash, the tunnel rose like a snake and swallowed me. The last thing I remember is the inside of the tunnel before everything became black.

Adrik

Chaos. If I were to use one word to describe the world at this moment, I would use chaos. The amount of monster outbreaks had grew a hundredfold, towns were burnt down to ashes, the blood of innocents dyed the land…yes, it was chaos. And the hero? Ha, he was one of the first victims, along with the princess. The world had lost all hope, yet here I was, scavenging for food outside. Most would call me crazy to be out during these times. Some might even consider me suicidal. Yet the fact remains: I was willingly outside and not scared in the slightest. Fear was the last thing I needed. After all, what good is fear to an assassin such as me? I was determined to live through the chaos. My kind has survived since the beginning of time; an invasion such as this was nothing. So here I was, surviving when most had lost all hope. A white flash caught my attention. It was nearby, yet there was no thunder. How odd. Perhaps it was some sort of portal. If so, who or what was transported? Given the duration of the flash, it was most likely a small quantity. Yet the possibility that it was a battalion of monsters was present. Cautiously, I walked out the forest towards the odd flash's location. What I found surprised me. There, lying motionless in the middle of the field, was a young woman, perhaps a few years younger than me. Her hair was black, like her attire, and she carried two swords on her hips, a bow, and a quiver on her back. By her appearance, one could assume that she was a warrior. But why would a warrior transport herself in the middle of nowhere? Further inspecting her, I noticed that she wasn't injured. In that case she most likely wasn't fleeing. Her breathing was calm and steady, as if she was sleeping. What an odd discovery. In any case, I couldn't simply leave her in the middle of the fields. A vulnerable target such as her wouldn't go unnoticed by monsters. I grabbed her and swung her over my shoulder. Luckily for her, my house wasn't far. I wasted no time entering the forest and heading inside the simple house. Once inside, I brought her in my room and laid her on my bed, removing her weapons and placing them beside the bed beforehand. With her in that state, I couldn't simply leave her be, not if it meant the potential destruction of my house by monsters. With a sigh, I removed my sword and my shield from my back and placed them by the young woman's weapons. As soon as I ceased touching my sword, I transformed. My hands and feet became paws, my nails were now claws, my ears moved to the top of my head, a tail sprouted from my lower back, and my body was covered in fur. I breathed in, smelling everything within a 2 miles radius. I could hear sounds that were inaudible to my previous form. My senses were keener than ever. I had transformed into a wolf, sacred beast of the darkness. In this form, I could guard the area effortlessly. I went beside the door to the room and laid down, all senses alert, waiting for the mysterious woman to awake.

Layla

I felt dizzy. Whatever that tunnel was, it sure messed up my sense of direction. I couldn't tell up from down, right from left. Then, everything stopped. The dizziness left, but I was still confused. Was I still in my room? I couldn't tell. I couldn't feel anything. It was as if I was floating… And then I dropped. From what I could feel, I was on a bed or a blanket of sorts. Now the question was: whose was it? I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my back in a dimly lit room. Intrigued, I pushed myself up in a sitting position. My hands slightly sunk in the mattress as I did so, confirming that I was on a bed. I looked around the room. It was quite small, with only the bed and a bedside table for furniture. The walls were made of dark grey stone and were bare save for a small window from which the moonlight entered. There was a single candle on the bedside table, lighting up the room. No wonder this room was so dark. My attention was caught by a soft clicking sound. It sounded like a dog walking. That was weird; I didn't see a dog when I looked around. The clicking stopped beside the bed. There, illuminated by the candle, was a wolf. I couldn't contain my squeal.  
"Aww! You're so cute!" I chirped.  
I brought my hand to his head to pet him, but he moved it away. Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected him to behave like a dog. He was quite the nice specimen. His fur was black, his eyes were red, and he had a silver mark around his left eye. Wait a minute, was that the Sheikah emblem? No way, it couldn't be…Was I really…?  
"Oh my gosh, I'm in Hyrule!" I squealed.  
I made a little excited dance on the bed upon realizing my location. And to think I was scared of that tunnel! Had I known it would bring me to Hyrule, I would've jumped right in! The wolf tilted its head to the side. His eyes seemed questioning, as if he was wondering what my excitement was all about. Seeing that I was too busy being thrilled, the wolf walked towards the bedside table and lowered his head. There was a metallic rustling sound and a black cloud enveloped the animal. I stopped what I was doing and stared at the cloud. Was the wolf actually someone, like Link in Twilight Princess? Did that mean that I was in the Twilight Era? This was just awesome! The cloud soon dissipated, revealing a human form. He was a young man, about 20 years old, with pale skin, black hair, red eyes, and pointy ears. He was wearing a black tunic with armor on his right shoulder, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. He had small, red, loop earrings on his ears, along with a shadow crystal hung around his neck. He was holding a black version of the Master Sword in his left hand and a shield in his right hand. In front of me was the one and only Dark Link. I was shocked. Never did I think that I would meet Link's doppelgänger. Well, I never thought I'd come to Hyrule either but this was completely different. I mean, THE Dark Link! I expected to probably meet Link or Zelda or both of them but Dark Link? That was more than expected. He isn't even in most games! I was too stunned to speak.  
"Not from Hyrule, huh? You seem awfully overjoyed to be in foreign land. Care to enlighten me as to how you realized that you are in Hyrule?" He asked.  
He put his equipment on his back and waited for an answer. I was still staring at him dumbly, at a loss for words. Given my lack of response, he coughed, snapping me back to reality.  
"Oh, yes. Well, there was the Sheikah mark on your eyes so I figured that I must be in Hyrule." I explained.  
His eyes widened when I mentioned the Sheikah.  
"How do you know about the Sheikah?" He demanded.  
His tone surprised me. Was I not supposed to know about them? But I thought that everyone knew of their existence.  
"Answer me!" He ordered.  
I slightly backed away. What was with him? I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. How was I supposed to answer? I couldn't possibly tell him that I was from some other dimension where we had games about Hyrule. Yet again, what else could I tell him? I can't say that I'm part Sheikah; my blue eyes and round ears only proved the opposite. I couldn't say that I was part of the royal family either; he knew that I wasn't from Hyrule. Oh, what to do? Dark Link growled in impatience and reached for his sword. I panicked.  
"I'mfromanotherdimensionpleasedon'tkillme!" I spluttered incoherently.  
His hand stopped in its tracks, yet he was still glaring.  
"Go on." He pressed.  
He understood that? Guess I shouldn't underestimate these pointy ears of his. I took a deep breath.  
"In my dimension, we have this game franchise called 'The Legend of Zelda', in which we play as Link and we have to save Hyrule. That's how I know about the Sheikah."  
He brought his hand down and softened his glare. Even so, he seemed skeptical.  
"That is quite the tale. Why should I trust you?" He questioned.  
Good question. How could I prove my story? Perhaps if I told him the storyline in each game? No, I'm pretty sure that history books exist in Hyrule. Anyone who read one would be able to tell those stories. Perhaps something that very few know about? There had to be something that he knows and that no one else knows about, but what? That's when it hit me. The shadow crystal! No one in Hyrule save Link and Zelda knew about it. Although I don't know how Dark Link got his hands on it. Whatever, I had my proof!  
"That shadow crystal around your neck, it is what enables you to transform into a wolf, yes?" I asked.  
"How did you…?"  
"It comes from the Twilight Realm. Zant used it to curse Link and transform him into a wolf. I know about it thanks to the games in my dimension." I continued.  
Dark Link stared blankly at me, dumbfounded. His shock was brief. He shook his head and examined me.  
"I suppose that your knowledge proves your claim. Even so, I'd like to ask you something." He said.  
"Shoot." I replied.  
The expression must've sounded weird to him for he shot me a questioning look before continuing.  
"Are there Hylians in your dimension?"  
Hylians? Why would he ask? I certainly wasn't Hylian; my ears were all the proof needed.  
"No, there aren't any Hylians in my dimension, only humans." I answered.  
He nodded comprehensively. He seemed pensive for a moment, and then his eyes widened.  
"No…It couldn't be…" He muttered.  
He stared at me. What couldn't be? Did I do something? Why the heck was he staring at me?  
"Umm, mind filling me in? I have no idea of what's going on." I requested.  
He inched closer, his stare intensifying.  
"You don't know? Have you not heard of the dark prophecy?" He inquired.  
I slowly shook my head. There never was a dark prophecy in the games.  
"In Hyrule, there is a prophecy that states that, in time of need, a hero from another dimension would save us. The hero will bear the traits of the Hylians and is gifted with great powers of darkness. It is also said that the hero will bring together the pasts and present of Hyrule in order to eradicate the evil that will befall on the land." He recited.  
A hero other than Link? What was that all about? What is this "evil"? And why is he telling me this?  
"That's nice and all but I don't see why this has anything to do with me." I said.  
He looked at me for a moment before moving my hair behind my ear.  
"You claim that there isn't a single Hylian in your dimension, yet your ears are definitely those of the Hylians. Of course, you could also be lying to me." He explained.  
Wait a minute. My ears…? They were like those of the Hylians? I immediately brought my hands up to them. As Dark Link said, they were pointy, just like the Hylians. What's more, I also had some sort of ear armor on them. For the first time since I woke up, I looked at my attire. I wasn't wearing a t-shirt and jeans anymore, but a completely different attire. I was wearing a black leather corset-like top, black, shoulder-length, leather gloves, black legging-like pants, and knee-high heeled boots. I even had a black satchel strapped behind my hip. I had completely changed.  
"What happened to me?"  
Dark Link backed away and picked something up from the ground.  
"These were with you when I found you." He said.  
He placed the items on the bed next to me. There were two swords, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows. Weapons.  
"Those were with me? But… I don't even know how to use them!" I cried.  
He walked over to the window and looked outside.  
"Well, you'll have learn while fighting monsters; the invasion already started."  
I looked at him, shocked. The invasion had already started? What invasion? If so, why isn't Link doing anything? And what era were we in?  
"What invasion?" I asked.  
Dark Link turned around to face me, his expression grim.  
"The invasion of silence."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2 ^-^! I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, it's kind of hard to keep character traits when a character goes from antagonist to protagonist ;p. Oh and reviews are appreciated, but only constructive reviews. Reviews such as "I don't like it because it isn't exactly like the game" and the like just show that you lack creativity. Anyways, enjoy!**

Layla

"A few weeks ago, a strange man by the name of Tawel arrived in Hyrule, accompanied by an army of monsters. He went straight to the castle and requested an audience with Princess Zelda. As soon as they met, he announced his desire to conquer Hyrule and demanded that she surrender the Triforce, or else he would cover the kingdom with its inhabitants' blood. She refused. Upon her answer, Tawel declared war on Hyrule and proceeded to slay the princess. Only, his attack didn't reach the princess. It reached Link, the princess's body guard and a descendant of the Goddess's Hero. He sacrificed himself to protect the princess, but it was in vain. As soon as he was dead, Tawel killed Zelda. Since that day, Hyrule has been in utter chaos. Hoards of monsters attacked the towns and villages, and the blood of their victims covers the land. The royal guard is doing the best they can to protect the citizens, but they won't last much longer. We are in dire need of a saviour, and you are the one who will save us."  
I sat on the bed in silence, allowing Dark Link's summary of the events sink in. Link and Zelda were dead? And I was the only one who could save Hyrule? This trip suddenly wasn't as exciting anymore. How was I, someone who never used any weaponry in my entire life, even supposed to defeat someone that even Link, who is the hero's descendant and uses weapons on a daily basis, couldn't overthrow? It seemed impossible. I didn't even know how to use these powers that I supposedly have. I stared at my hands in disbelief.  
"Concentrate." Dark Link said.  
I lifted my head up and looked at him. He was leaning on the wall facing me, his arms crossed.  
"If you want to defeat Tawel, you'll have to concentrate. It's the only way to master magic and weaponry." He elaborated.  
Concentrating, huh? Well, it was worth a shot. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I pictured the power inside me, willed it to manifest itself. I imagined it as a snake, slithering on the ground. I opened my eyes. As I pictured, a dark, cloud-like snake was slithering on the ground.  
"I…did that?" I asked amazedly.  
Dark Link nodded, a slight smirk on his face. I grinned widely and made the snake dissipate. Next, I created a ball of dark energy in my hand. I smirked at looked straight at Dark Link.  
"Think fast!" I said before throwing the ball of energy at him.  
He quickly unsheathed his sword and returned the ball. I stopped it with my hand and made it disappear. I giggled; who knew magic was so simple? Dark Link chuckled and sheathed his weapon.  
"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He commented.  
I smiled and jumped off the bed. I then grabbed my weapons and placed my swords on each side of my hips, and the quiver and the bow on my back. This little magic exercise renewed my energy.  
"I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Layla" I stated.  
"You may call me Adrik." Dark Link said.  
He had an actual name? That was… somewhat expected. It was quite nice, actually.  
"So, Adrik, where do we start?" I asked.  
He smirked and walked to the door.  
"Why don't we discuss these plans at the table?" He replied.  
I nodded and followed him out of the bedroom. The rest of his house was also quite small. It simply consisted of a small kitchen with a small table, and another door that I supposed lead to a bathroom of sorts. He signaled me to sit at the table while he rummaged in the cupboards. He came back with a map of Hyrule, which he unfolded before me. The layout of the land was different from the games. Hyrule Castle Town was in the middle of the Hyrule Fields, which were surrounded by five different areas. To the north was a snowy mountain range marked as the Ice Fang Mountains, to the east was the ever-present Death Mountain, to the south-east was Faron Woods, to the south-west was a vast desert known as the Scalding Desert, and to the north-west was Lake Hylia. The Zora River extended northward from the lake and led to Zora's Domain. Adrik leaned over my shoulder and pointed to a spot in Faron Woods near Hyrule Fields.  
"This is our current position. If we want to defeat Tawel, we first have to kill his five generals, each in charge of one area. There is one in Faron Woods, Death Mountain, Lake Hylia, Scalding Desert, and in Ice Fang Mountains."  
He pointed each location as he named them.  
"So, we should start with the general in Faron Woods since he's the closest." I suggested.  
He gave a quick nod.  
"But I must warn you, they aren't generals for nothing. They can wipe out entire legions of soldiers by themselves. I doubt that we will be able to slay them alone." He elaborated.  
So we needed help. But who could help us? From what Adrik told me, there wasn't anyone in Hyrule capable of helping us… in this era. I smirked and looked at Adrik.  
"I found people who can help us." I declared.

Adrik

I followed Layla outside, still unsure about her idea.  
"Are you sure that this will work?" I asked.  
She looked back at me and flashed a smile. She was extremely joyous since she discovered her abilities. Too joyous.  
"Of course it will! Even the prophecy said so! You said it yourself: 'the hero will bring together the pasts and present of Hyrule in order to eradicate the evil that will befall on the land.'" She answered.  
I sighed. Her plan was to use her powers in order to travel through time to bring back some of Hyrule's past enemies. According to her, they were powerful enough to help us. She also added that, since her powers were of darkness, she couldn't reach out to the Heroes of Legend. As good as her plan was, I doubted that she was ready for time travel. She had only recently learned to use her powers, and I don't want her to get stuck somewhere in the past. Don't get me wrong, I normally wouldn't care about her fate, but Hyrule was depending on her. I tried to dissuade her but she was stubborn. So here we were, standing outside in front of my house.  
"Do you even know how to travel through time?" I questioned.  
She stopped and turned around towards me.  
"It can't be that hard. I'll just visualize myself in another era!" She clarified.  
I sighed again and leaned on a tree, crossing my arms. She really was dead-set on her plan. Layla shook her head.  
"Look, I know you don't like the idea, but I'll be fine! Anyways, the first one isn't too far back." She argued.  
I glanced at her and looked at the ground.  
"Do as you want." I said.  
She clapped her hands together while jumping in place. When I said that she was too joyous, I meant much too joyous. Honestly, what's wrong with this girl? I looked up just in time to see her disappear in a wisp of dark smoke. No stopping her now.

Ganondorf

Bored. I was utterly bored. Why was that kid taking so long? The princess won't show herself if he doesn't purify all the temples. I sighed. It would be much easier if I knew where she was hiding.  
"Oh, don't make that face, Ganondorf. Mommy will make everything better."  
"Would you stop speaking to him like that? He is not a child anymore."  
"He still is my son!"  
"Our son, you senile old fool!"  
I looked at the bickering duo: Koume and Kotake, my surrogate mothers. They were flying around my throne annoyingly. Couldn't they bother someone else? I growled loudly, prompting them to stop.  
"Go back to the Spirit Temple." I ordered.  
They nodded and left without a word. Finally some peace and quiet. Hopefully it will last.  
"It worked! I made it to the past in one piece!"  
Apparently not. I rose and faced the intruder. She was a young woman clad in black, a Hylian according to her ears.  
"Who are you and how did you get here?" I demanded.  
The Hylian jumped and looked in my direction. Upon seeing me, she smiled brightly and came closer.  
"Ganondorf! Just the person I wanted to see!" She exclaimed.  
She stopped a few feet away from me and bowed down.  
"My name is Layla. I come from the future to request your help." She introduced.  
The future? My help? She had to have lost her sanity. Nonetheless, I pressed her to continue.  
"In the future, Hyrule is invaded by a great evil. We cannot defeat him by ourselves and need your help." She elaborated.  
I laughed. It was simply hilarious. Me? Helping Hyrule? Ha, she must be jesting. Layla rose up and glared at me.  
"I'm serious." She said.  
I wiped the tears of mirth in my eyes and stopped laughing. I straightened my composure and looked at her.  
"Then, pray tell, why would I help Hyrule?" I asked.  
She looked away in thought for a few seconds.  
"Well… If you help us, you will prevent Tawel from acquiring the Triforce." She tried.  
"And why should I care if someone takes the Triforce in the future?" I replied.  
"If he gains the Triforce, there's nothing keeping him from going to the past and stealing the Triforce again. That means no Triforce for you." She reasoned.  
Hmm, she made a point. If this Tawel did acquire the Triforce, it could very well mean my doom.  
"Helping us will also increase your strength and power." She added.  
Yet another valid argument. Although, I did swear myself an enemy of Hyrule. Helping it would go against this fact.  
"Why don't you ask your hero for help?" I questioned.  
She stared me in the eyes, a serious expression on her face.  
"The hero, along with the princess, is dead. Tawel killed them both." She stated.  
I gaped in astonishment. The hero and the princess were both dead? That man truly must be a formidable opponent! Perhaps I should help, although I was busy conquering Hyrule at the moment.  
"I will bring you back to this exact point in time when we are done. That is, if you accept." She said.  
Problem solved. This quest would benefit me. More power was always beneficial.  
"Alright, I accept."  
She smiled brightly and punched the air. What a strange girl. She came closer and grabbed my arm.  
"We'll be there shortly. Hang on tight!" She announced.  
And we disappeared.

We reappeared in front of a small house in a forest. A young man leaned on a tree with his arms crossed. His appearance was similar to Link's, although his hair was black and his eyes were red. A Sheikah. He also had a black Master Sword on his back.  
"That was fast." He said.  
Layla let go of my arm and held out her fingers in a "v" in front of her.  
"Told you I'd be fine!" She declared.  
The Sheikah rolled his eyes and stepped forward.  
"Ganondorf, eh? I'll admit I'm surprised that Layla managed to bring you here. I'm Adrik." He introduced.  
I gave him a sharp nod and looked around.  
"I take it she informed you of the situation?" He asked.  
"Only a brief overview." I answered.  
"Then I'll elaborate." He decided.  
He looked at Layla, who slightly shook her head.  
"We should wait until I bring the others." She said.  
"The others?" I inquired.  
Adrik put a hand to his brow in exasperation.  
"Do we really need more help?" He questioned.  
Layla pulled out her tongue with a grimace.  
"We need all the help we can get. You just don't want me to travel through time again." She whined.  
Adrik sighed and went back to leaning on the tree.  
"Fine, go ahead."  
Layla giggled before disappearing. She was truly a strange girl.


End file.
